The Twisted Fate
by panda-kun77
Summary: Destiny is littered with unknown twist and turns. For one Vongola Heir, fate decides to intervene with his current life and throws him a really wicked curb ball. As his old life comes to an end his new life slowly begins...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR or Soul Eater. They belong to their respective creator.

**A/N:** I sooo had fun making this so I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading.

**Summary:** Destiny is littered with unknown twist and turns. For one Vongola Heir, fate decides to intervene with his current life and throws him a really wicked curb ball. As his old life comes to an end and his new life slowly begins...

* * *

><p><strong>The Twisted Fate<strong>

_**Soul 1: Not home Anymore**_

* * *

><p>"This isn't real… This <em>can't<em> be real…"

This must be a dream or maybe a nightmare of sorts. The disturbing yellow moon that hovered high in the darkened sky looked like something of horror or fantasy. Those shining white teeth that bled with dark crimson blood should not belong together with that wicked gleaming eye that gazed down at him as if watching him with ominous intentions in mind. In fact, such a moon shouldn't exist at all except maybe in books of a twisted author's fantasy.

"I must be asleep still…"

This very graveyard scenery, surrounded by old rotting trees and tombstones of beings from a long forgotten past, coated by a dreadful atmosphere that spurred vigilance and insecurity, must be the work of his unconscious mind. An unpleasant image born from the deep recess of his mind where fear ran like a never ending plague that refuses to relinquish its hold once it makes contact. It's the very basic fear that was present now.

Yes… that's what it is. The fear of the unknown. He's certain of it.

And this is it's manifestation brought to bear in the most realistic of ways. He knew he shouldn't be afraid, yet why?

Why does he have this feeling that this is no mere illusion?

His hands unconsciously formed into fists beside him, dragging bits of dirt into his hold. Where he lay on the cold mounds of dirt, emotionless and unresponsive, the winds passed through, kissing what skin was left exposed to its cold element. His brown messy hair dancing with the breeze had little in affecting the boys brown eyes that gazed intensely at the sky above. The boy then took a deep breath in an effort to stem the unwanted feelings rising within. Anxiety was close and he had no intention of letting it overcome him.

"Come on Tsuna— you gotta wake up!"

Closing his eyes he forced himself to sleep. To try and escape into the reality he knew that existed; a place he rightfully belonged.

His attempts died the moment flashes of what transpired hours ago came warring with his thoughts.

Tsuna remembered very clearly of the time he spent in the world he knew before entering this nightmare.

It had been a bright warm day filled with happy smiles all around. His friends were by him then, chatting merrily amongst themselves while he listened in comfortable silence. They took him to places of great interest, the arcade for some good classic games, to the bowling alley for a small competition, then finally to his house for celebration of joyful times to come. The summer holidays had only just begun and already Tsuna was having twice the fun he had in last year's winter break when both family and friends went skiing for a week. It was a joyful time that he wanted to last and cherish forever. Just being surrounded by friends and family day after day, going through life of good or bad times, he was sure he'd live content up to the end of his days…

… Unfortunately, cruel fate intervened…

Tsuna recalled his last hours in his world as ordinary and pleasant. It was evening by then, the skies as dark as it was in this world, but with beautiful stars dotting the heavens above, twinkling with merry flames and mischief. The cool air that accompanied the evening's arrival was welcoming at that time as he accompanied his friends home one by one. The teen remembered Yamamoto giving him one last pat in the back and wide smile that he was so well known for before departing to his house with a wave goodbye. Gokudera came next and he left with his ever enthusiastic wave and promise of another awesome day tomorrow before running straight to Banchii and promptly passing out. That left Tsuna laughing as he and his remaining friends left for their next stop.

Many others of his friends that came along to have fun all left by themselves due to business leaving Tsuna to escort the remaining others with sedated pace. The lazy and energetic farewells of Spanner, Shoichie, and Lambo were equally met with Tsuna's fond wave of goodbye as he walked them all home. The not so pleasant beat down from Hibari and (unfortunately) Ryohei's 'Extreme' final farewell punch followed suit. Although the following hug and peck on the cheeks that Haru gave him before she entered her home was enough to numb whatever pain racked his body at that time. Dino and Basel who came to hang out with him left soon after, giving him one last brotherly hug and a bow of respect. And of course, Tsuna couldn't ever forget the very last person to bid him goodnight before she would depart with her brother.

"Kyoko-chan…" He whispered, touching his lips for a brief moment as his eyes remained closed.

The girl, his crush, had given him his first and last farewell: A loving kiss goodnight.

Tsuna could still make out her soft lips as if it was still there, connected with his own. The kiss gave him a warm feeling that sent his heart bursting with unfound emotion and life. A blissful moment that he wished had ended happily.

Where the kiss ended the nightmare began…

Like a villain clothed in darkness, an unworldly creature struck out from the shadows like a ravenous wolf upon its desired prey. Ryohei and Tsuna were quick to act and took up positions around Kyoko with Dying Will Flames burning and weapons poised in defense. They were given no time to regard their foe carefully for it rushed in without hesitation. It attack with brutal impact.

Fists coated with righteous flames collided with the creature's malicious talons as Tsuna and his Sun Guardian fought in valiant defense. They used teamwork and tactics, cultivated by months and months of training and experience, to fend off their attacker. Powerful combinations of bone breaking punches from Ryohei accompanied Tsuna's quick précised strikes. When one stumbled back from a painful retaliation, the other would cover him till he returned. So overprotective were they that they not heed their gut feelings nor follow their natural intuition of seeking the creature's intentions and instead fought with only Kyoko's safety in mind.

That there was their grave mistake.

What started out as defending one precious girl quickly turned to a desperate fight to save a dear friend as the evil entity released its dark intention. The Sun Guardian of Vongola was violently thrown back by a wave of invisible force leaving the Vongola heir alone on their intended plan of attack. The creature did not pause in its own assault as dark lances of unholy energy burst forth from its body, impaling Tsuna with a few and the rest onto the surroundings. Stunned and weakened from the sudden assault, Tsuna's Dying Will Flames were burned out as dark tentacles wrapped itself around his form. An unknown force keeping his powers and will suppressed; rendering him powerless and without strength to fight back.

It wasn't aiming for Kyoko all along… it was aiming for him, the young Vongola heir…

That horrible thought had crossed his mind too late as the creature slowly encompassed him with its dark cloak, wrapping his body till only an arm and half of his face were left visible. Seeing the shocking sight before him, Ryohei quickly recovered enough to retaliate with more power, but was quickly overwhelmed when the creatures attacked the vulnerable Kyoko. It was this last few intense moments that would forever etched itself onto Tsuna's memories as one of his most feared nightmare.

Ryohei went to the extreme and made the sacrifice to protect his sister in favor of his life and the Vongola heir's last chance of rescue as darkness fully engulfed him….

Tsuna could not forget that last picture of Kyoko's sorrowful form clutching onto her dying brother and Ryohei's pained expression as they gaze after him helplessly and broken. The very sight brought him much grieve and pain in his heart to the point of smashing a nearby tombstone with a hammering fist. He raged and cursed himself for not acting on his intuition. If only he'd listened to his gut back then, then he might have ended the battle sooner with the Sasagawa siblings safe within Vongola protection and not be here in this god forsaken world he's tossed in.

"Damnit… Damnit…"

He opened his eyes and glared menacingly at the moon above for it's mocking visage continued to torment him regardless of where he lay. He hated the present and for that he tried very hard to convince himself that everything so far was a dream. That the encounter with that dreaded creature of darkness was merely a nightmare and that Kyoko and Ryohei were safe in their home.

But as much as he tried, deep down he knew that this was real. There was no longer anyway to deny this place as a nightmarish dream of some sort. Not anymore. The encounter he had after waking up in this world sealed that deal for him.

The young Vongola sat up as his gaze drifted to his clothes. The wear and tear littering his black fitting pants held drying stains of mud while his tattered grey sweater lay a few feet beside him, leaving his bloodied white shirt open for the world to see and exposed to the elements to tamper with. The few accessories he had on his person, expressing his individuality to people were dirtied by dusts and bits of blood acquired from his own cuts. The orange sweatband he wore on his arm barely resembled its bright color anymore.

When Tsuna awoke in this world hours ago he found that he was not alone. At first he reacted at pure instinct and intuition, narrowly avoiding being beheaded by a deadly looking butcher knife. When he recovered he was taken aback from the sight before him. A grotesque humanoid form of a large obese man who was covered with stitches and flesh of different shades of brown stood towering over him. It was large in size and fairly disfigured looking with fatty large arms and extra limbs on its body baring wicked looking hooks and knives coated in dry blood. But what truly hammered the fear into Tsuna's mind was it's stomach. Bloody entrails were seen clear as day inside the gaping hole of the creature's body and it had taken all of Tsuna's willpower not to fall forward and empty his own stomach's content.

A living abomination was what he encountered and it slapped reality at his face with a cold blooded knife. That was why he could no longer refuse this world he had landed in.

After all… physical pain did not exist in the realm of dreams.

Tsuna presently shivered at the thought of being killed and literally eaten by that thing from earlier. He watched his hands tremble from the memory of his clash with that walking nightmare. Surviving without his dying will flame and gloves—much less any form of weaponry is difficult and near impossible. If he hadn't been well trained by his mentor in the arts of combat then Tsuna was sure he wouldn't be alive right now.

**Thud, thud… thud, thud, thud…**

The Vongola heir froze as his heart stilled. The sound of heavy footfalls rang like bells in the dead silence of the graveyard.

"No…" He whispered quietly.

**Thud, Thud, thud, thud cla-tink, thud, cla-tink, **

Tsuna stood up quickly to grab his sweater and don it on. His eyes darting all around him in frantic fear as the sounds neared. There was no mistaking what he heard now. That dreaded creature was coming this way.

"How did it find me!"

"Raaaaaaaaah!"

The roaring shout snapped Tsuna's attention to his back. The lumbering abomination from earlier stood a few yards from him, smirking wickedly and thumping it's fist against its chest with great pride it seems.

"You thought you strong? Hah! You Good." It laughed in it's broken speech. "But not enough to put me down for long!"

It wobbled closer just as Tsuna took a step back. There was no chance of running away for despite the creatures size and obvious weight, it moved quickly and had a deadly chained-hook that could extend and catch him if he isn't careful. His torn sweater could attest to that considering the near misses before.

"Patchworks' ma name and butcher'n meat bags like you is me game! Rah!"

It charged.

"You escape me no more!"

Tsuna braced himself and took a stance, holding a right arm up and his left arm down, fist tightened and ready for another round. This place would not become his grave. No. He had resolved to see things through and find a way back home. Even if he may not know where to start or for how long it'll take, Tsuna was determined to get back to his family and friends, to the place he belonged. Nothing, not even this rampaging monstrosity and his own twisted fate was going to stop him.

"Alright then, big guy, let's see if you can fall twice!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well here's another start to a crossover. Its by far the shortest prologue I've made with a total of 2k words. I only hope that it'll be successful in the future. On a good note, I think I'm getting back to the feel of writing. Now if only I can balance that out with my drawing then I'll shall be golden :D!

Oh, btw did you guys enjoy the World of Warcraft reference and character? :3

I'm looking for a Beta Reader who would love to help with grammar, punctuation, plot development and others… oh and doesn't mind 8-10k words worth of reading (in the future)… yea. Do I have any volunteers? If not then I'll continue as is.

**Tales of Vongola Decimo: The Sekirei Effect** is currently 4k words and climbing. Yes I'm working on it as you read this. I'll see if I can post it up by tomorrow or something. If not then just continue to be patient and know that it'll update fairly soon. Leave a review and ttyl!


End file.
